


Steel Yourself

by melxncholly



Series: Inquisitor Tabris AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Inquisitor AU, One-sided pining, Past Relationship(s), Warden Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: The Conclave is destroyed, Justinia is dead, and the woman spit out of the fade is someone Leliana didn't think she'd see again.Inquisitor Tabris AU





	

If you had told Leliana that in the future, she would have her friend chained up and imprisoned, suspected for the Divine’s murder after they were spit out of the fade, she would have laughed.

The Conclave was destroyed.

Justinia was dead.

Leliana didn’t feel much like laughing ever again.

Oh Leliana recognized her, recognized the woman with the glowing hand who was chained to the floor. 

She recognized the half mad expression on the woman’s face, the way her brow creased in anger and teeth ground together as she glared daggers at Cassandra. She recognized the small scar on the bridge of her nose ( _one that long ago, she thought was cute, thought that she would like to kiss the little scar in the early light of the morning)_ , the crazy expression in those turquoise eyes that Leliana had used to love looking into, once upon a time. 

She never did trust authorities much.

It wasn't anyone but the Warden Commander, the Hero of Ferelden. Denerim's Kanya Tabris, murderer of Arl Kendell's son. Title’s she wore with pride and satisfaction.

Oh Leliana recognized her, it would be hard not to. Kanya was an expressive woman, a woman who basked in the attention of other's because she  _liked_ it, whether it was good or bad.

When you met her once, you couldn't forget her.

It could be why Leliana couldn't get her off her mind.

She said nothing about this to Cassandra.

The Seeker walked in circles around Kanya, questioning the woman as Kanya all but growled at her. 

She never did well with authorities.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Leliana could see the betrayal and hurt in those pretty eyes that all so quickly melted away into anger and hate.

She deserved it.

Leliana spoke, could hear her voice as she stopped Cassandra. Her fingers lingered on Cassandra's bicep, their words low to each other as they spoke. Leliana could feel the heat of Kanya's glare on them, could feel it on her retreating back as she climbed the steps away from the prison and out the chantry and into the cool mountain air.

Could feel the friendship she had carefully made all those years ago crumble into pieces and be blown away by the cool wind of Haven’s moutain.

What had this been for again. The image of Justinia’s smiling face rested in her mind, and yes- That was who Leliana was fighting for.

“Steel yourself Leliana.” She spoke to no one, straightened herself, and marched on.

They would need her at the pass.

**Author's Note:**

> i have this au for my warden where she accidentally becomes inquisitor. its one of my favorites tbh, and my warden is maybe my favorite character to write.
> 
> i do hope i wrote leliana with justice, ive never written her before, and i dont wanna mess up ;v;
> 
> some context on this- leliana and kanya never really quite left things between them alright, so theres animosity between them, mostly on kanyas end. 
> 
> this is gonna be a series of one shots, rather than one fic in one go, and there will be some different relationships in this 
> 
> (tabris/alistair as well as shianni/leliana an mybe some other obscure ones? idk :3c) 
> 
> this is un-beta'd and if you guys have any questions about this au or kanya as a character hmu at queen-tabris.tumblr.com


End file.
